Six Flags Dream Kingdom
Six Flags Dream Kingdom '''is a fanon theme park located at Bloomington, Minnesota. It opened on April 30, 1997, formerly as '''Disneyland Minnesota '''until closed down on September 12, 1999 due its commercial failure with poor ticket sales, less promotion, poor attendance and as well as a major competition with Universal Studios Bloomington. After the park was closed, it was left abandoned for 2 years until 2001, when Atari bought the land and reopened it as Atari World of Fun. In 2007, Funtime Parks, Ltd., a theme park, resort and entertainment company, acquired the park from Atari and renamed, rebranded, and rethemed into "Dream Kingdom", and reopened on April 28, 2010. On January 24, 2018, Six Flags buys Dream Kingdom as SMG4 makes more YouTube videos. It no need to abandon the park, but it retheme TBA History Disney era (add a fanon history story you can think of) Closure and abounded (add a fanon history story you can think of) Atari era In 2001, Atari announced that they are building a theme park around the company. It finally opened in 2003 Post-closure In 2011, a former employee that worked at the park put a bid on Ebay. The bid had several props that were used to be in the Humongous Kiddieland section of the park, including an animatronic version of Pepper Ann that was used to be in "A Day in Hazelnut with Pepper Ann". Funtime Parks era Acquiring from Atari (add a fanon history story you can think of) Renamed to Dream Kingdom and rebuilds (add a fanon history story you can think of) Six Flags era Acquiring from Funtime Parks (add a fanon history story you can think of) Sold by Six Flags and Expansion (add a fanon history story you can think of) Areas Disneyland Minnesota era Main Street USA '''Attractions * Walt Disney Story * Main Street Trolly * Disneyland Railroad Express * Penny Arcade Fanatsyland Attractions * Sleeping Beauty Castle * it's a small world * Beauty and the Beast Live * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Snow White Scary Adventure * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Casey Junior * Peter Pan Flight * Muppet-Vision 3D One Saturday Morning Club Attractions * Disney's One Saturday Morning Live '- a short-lived live stage show themed after ABC Saturday morning block ''One Saturday Morning and featured characters from Recess, Disney's Doug, Backyard Sports, and'' Pepper Ann'', and occurred every Saturday. The show had gained mostly poor reviews due to it was too short (which took about 6 minutes long rather than 25 or 30 minutest long) filled with forgettable songs, lazy, weak and generic storyline and script, and unpleasant humor, and it was rated one of the worst Disney attractions by the critics and audience. '''Theme: ''One Saturday Morning'' shows. Opening date: '''mid-May 1998. '''Closing date: '''late-August 1998. * '''Humongous Entertainment Live on Stage - a live show based on the games from Humongous Entertainment and a show from One Saturday Morning. The show featured Putt-Putt, Spy Fox, Freddi Fish, Pajama Sam, Backyard Sports, and Pepper Ann. Only Pepper Ann and Backyard Sports remained from OSM Live. Opening date: late September 1998. Closing date: September 1999. * Humongous Kiddy Zone Tomorrowland Attractions * Space Mountain * People Mover * Star Tours * Astro Blaster * The Timekeeper * Mission to Mars Adventureland Attractions * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room * Swiss Family Treehouse Frontierland Attractions * Splash Mountain * Thunder Mountain Railroad * Country Bears Jamboree * Frontierland Shootin' Gallery Arcade * Frontierland Farmyard Toontown Attractions * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * Mickey's House * Minnie's House * Goofy's Barnyard Brainstormer * Donald's Boat * Animal Circus Jamboree Ghostly Town Attractions * The Haunted Mansion Atari World of Fun era Humongous Kiddieland *Putt-Putt's Car Ride! *Pajama Sam's Dream Bouncer *Freddi Fish's Water Fun *Spy Fox's Rockets *Spy Fox 4D *A Day in Hazelnut with Pepper Ann *Pablo Sanchez's Home Run Derby! *Backyard Sports Play Area (2003-2006) *Let's Play! with the Backyard Sports gang (2006-2008) Dream Kingdom era Main Town TBA Toy Kingdom Attractions * Toy Castle * Babes in Toyland Story Boat * The Tin Solder * Papa's Foodaria 4D! - A 4D attraction featuring Penny, Alberto, and Tohru from the Papa Louie franchise as the main characters. Opening date: 2011. Closing date: 2016.' Replaced:' A Day in Hazelnut with Pepper Ann Thrill City Attractions * TBA Jungle Adventure Crazy Carnival * The Swirl! - TBA. Height restriction: '''49". * '''The Swirl! Jr. - TBA.Height restriction: '''38". '''Replaced: '''Lil' Storm * '''Wacky Funhouse * TBA Spooky Village * TBA Six Flags Dream Kingdom era Main Plaza * TBA Rio Land Attractions *Rio: A Bird's Journey Country Fair Attractions *Goliath *Twisted Colossus DC Universe Attractions *Batman: The Ride *The Joker *Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Apocalyptic Zone TBA Looney Tunes World TBA Hanna Barbera World TBA Hurricane Harbor TBA Trivia * The park was closed until 2001 when it was rethemed into Atari World of Fun. Incidents DisneyLand Minnesota era * On July 11, 1997, a group of teenage gangsters sneaked into the park rod all the stores until the polices caught them and sent them to jail. * August 5, 1997, a track at Space Mountain had collapsed which killed 20 people. * On May, 12, 1998, a 18 year old boy lost his Mickey hat after riding Thunder Mountain Railroad. Afterwards, he secretly climbed and enter the attraction to get it back, but as he did, he wasn't aware that the coaster was coming straight toward him until he got run over by a train and died on a track. * On May 3, 1999, The Timekeeper attraction had somehow burst to flames. Most of the visitors had escaped from the fire, but tragically, three of people, a woman and her two children, had trap inside and died in flames. Atari World of Fun era * On August 4, 2004, a 4 year old girl with a heart condition passed out of the "A Day in Hazelnut with Pepper Ann" simulator ride. She was treated at the hospital and passed away 5 years later. Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline Category:Defaulted theme parks and attractions Category:Minnesota Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Six Flags Category:Former Funtime Parks